1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and an apparatus for machining by laser beam. It more particularly applies to the perforation and cutting of mechanical parts.
2. Discussion of Background
During the machining, e.g. perforation, of a wall of a part by a laser beam, there is a risk of the latter damaging the walls of the part and which are adjacent to the preceding wall, after perforating the latter.
EP-A-347,053 already discloses a method making it possible to prevent any damage to adjacent walls by the laser beam. This known method consists of placing in the vicinity of the point where the laser beam emerges after perforating the said wall, a thixotropic agent incorporating a material able to disperse the laser beam.
However, this known method suffers from the disadvantage of requiring the cleaning of the part after its machining, in order to eliminate the said thixotropic medium.